maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22
The King's Decision is the 22nd chapter of My-Otome series. The explosion were caused by the order of the successor of Cardair's Emperor. A battle ensues between the leader of Schwarz and Cardair's Otome. Mashiro interferes, resulting on a heated exchange of words between the Princess and the Emperor. Takumi then orders Akira to take care of Mashiro's group, but Lena halts the Otome. Summary The explosion causes panic all over the residents of Black Valley and causes Lena to be terrified, making Arika worried. A voice then demands Schwarz to surrender and hand over Midori. It turns out that the voice came from the successor of the Cardair's emperor, Takumi XIII, along with his Otome who wields the Mysterious Peridot, Akira Okuzaki. Midori gets angry on what the Cardair did, and there's no reason for her to keep on crushing the empire. Takumi gives the certification kiss on Akira's GEM, and the Otome activates her Robe. Midori then brings out King Gatten. While Gal and the others aid the civilians on to their safety, Lena is still on her knees, sobbing. Mashiro gets angry at Cardair for causing the attack. As Mashiro, Arika and Lena are about to be hit by an attack, Rad shields them and tells the three to go on. An informant reports to Takumi that they were counterattacked by Schwarz's armored unit. By Takumi's word, the clean up Otome unit "Scale" has arrived and kills the slaves. Arika then charges at one of them and orders her to stop. As Mashiro were to follow, he is stopped by Nina and says that she mustn't intervene, as doing so would result an international problem with Cardair. Meanwhile the battle between the wielder of Mysterious Peridot and the leader of Schwarz still goes on. Midori tells Akira about about the people's oppressed pain, too which Akira counters by saying that once Takumi will ascend to the throne, he will end all of the suffering. Midori questions if Takumi really knows what suffering is while Akira says that she hates non-sense babbling and uses a technique. While Midori defends herself, Akira emerges out of the shadow on her back, she declares that her blow will be for the Super human, and activates her Miryoku, Female Ninja Stealth Cutting Knife, which causes Midori's REM to be shattered, and Midori consequently gets blown far away. Gal and Mashiro rush towards the spot where Midori landed. Akira also goes to Midori's location and points a blade at her. Arika charges at the Otome and tells her to stop, but Akira easely blows her away. Mashiro covers for Arika and Midori and yells at Akira to stop. She then proceeds to ask about the meaning of hurting each other. Erstin and Akira get shocked, while Lena remembers the "radiance" of Blue Sky Sapphire. Takum then wonders if Mashiro is trying to intervene with Cardair's affairs, and if she is affiliated with Schwarz. She opposes by saying that Wind has no participation and that she herself wont allow the war. Takumi calls Mashiro idealistic, and exclaims that it is necessary for a King to overcome emotions to protect the country and the people, and if Mashiro is really a member of the Royal family, then he must understand. Mashiro just replies by saying that he might be correct, but he wants to protect everyone. Takumi then says that he won't show any mercy and asks Akira to take care of Mashiro so that she can remove the Otome if there would be resistance. Arika yells out that she wont allow such thing, causing Akira to throw a Kunai and remove Arika's Coral GEM, which makes her Robe disappear. As Akira was about to attack Arika, Lena stops her using the Kunai Akira threw earlier. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Over-sized Kunai *Scale Sister's Blades *Pole Axe Abilities Used *Slave Summoning *Enhanced Strength GEMs Used *Coral GEM *Scale Sister's Unnamed GEM *Mysterious Peridot Robes and Armor Used *Coral Robe *Scale Sister's Unnamed Robe *Mysterious Peridot (Robe) *God of Terror Items Used *REM *Kunai Miryoku Used *Female Ninja Stealth Cutting Knife Category:Chapters